Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata (日向 創 Hinata Hajime) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Hajime originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually received the title of Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō” lit. Super High School Level Hope) after participating in the Izuru Kamukura Project- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of Danganronpa 2, Hajime and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and decided to remain on Jabberwock Island. Hajime returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair as a Reserve Course student and a candidate for the Izuru Kamukura Project. He also returns in Side: Future, with his and Izuru's personalities mixed, though he considers himself Hajime Hinata. In the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World, Hajime appeared as the red-eyed "World Destroyer" who would destroy Nagito Komaeda's imaginary world. It was revealed that the World Destroyer is an Alter Ego programmed to resurrect Nagito and the rest of the Remnants of Despair from their comatose state in the Neo World Program. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, he appears as a guest character in the demo gameplay. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Hajime succeeds in curing the Remnants of Despair from the brainwash effect and together they all decide to atone for their sins, as he believes that this ending that Chiaki Nanami hoped for. Relationships Izuru Kamukura After choosing to participate in the Izuru Kamukura project, Hajime had no idea that the procedure would transform him into another person. During the project, Hajime's memories and personality were forcefully erased, in the process of making him into a person whose specialty is talent itself. Once the project was completed, Hajime's personality is already taken over by Izuru's. As Izuru, Hajime had no recollection or knowledge of his former self. However, in the Neo World Program, the Future Foundation was able to give him back his memories, successfully turning him back into his old self. Once the program was shut down and he awakes from his coma, Hajime lived as one with Izuru, their two personalities merging and coexisting. Chiaki Nanami Real-Life Version Chiaki was Hajime's closest friend in Hope's Peak Academy. One of the reasons he participated in the Izuru Kamukura Project was to be worthy of her. The two first met at a water fountain near the school, when Chiaki bumped into Hajime while playing a game. Since then, the two continued to meet with each other and play games after school at the same place. It is implied that the two of them had romantic feelings for each other, as they often blush when coming in contact with each other. Chiaki once comforted Hajime after he felt upset about not having a talent. She told him that there's more to life than talent and that making memories with people is more important. Her words comforted him, though his obsession with having a talent didn't lessen. Before the Izuru Kamukura project, Hajime finds Chiaki by the water fountain, and she invites him to play a game with her. Hajime refuses and says he has to be somewhere. Before leaving, Hajime tells Chiaki that she's more than just an Ultimate Gamer, and tells her to make many memories at Hope's Peak. While walking away from Chiaki, Hajime thinks to himself how one of the reasons he decided to participate in the project was because of his desire to show Chiaki he has a talent. He thought of her while he was being transformed into Izuru Kamukura, and decides to become a version of himself that he can be proud of around Chiaki. Upon his transformation, Hajime forgot all his memories with Chiaki. As a result, Izuru could not recognize Chiaki, although he confronted her after her execution. After Chiaki dies, Izuru is seen shedding tears despite not knowing who she was, suggesting that a part of Hajime remains in Izuru. After awakening from the Neo World Program, Hajime, when trying to persuade Ryota Mitarai that hope and despair are both essential, he remembers Chiaki, showing great sadness over her death. While recalling memories of her, Hajime claims that he would never forget her, nor would he want to, and forever thought of her as precious to him. AI Version Hajime is shown to be close to the AI version of Chiaki over the course of the story. Hajime and Chiaki are frequently shown to be together in cutscenes and events. Their relationship progresses to a point where they can understand each other's expressions and wishes, even without the other speaking. However, it took him some time to warm up to her, as in Chapter 2, he thought of her behavior as "annoying." Chiaki prevented Hajime from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and she also assisted him during trials and investigations. It was briefly indicated before the all-girls beach party in Chapter 2 that he was attracted to Chiaki in her swimsuit. It is especially prevalent in Chapter 4 that the two are considerably close throughout most of the chapter. During the fifth trial, Hajime was the most devastated among the group of remaining students when he found out that Chiaki was the "traitor" and was executed. It was also Chiaki who begged for Hajime to both claim and prove she was this alleged traitor, trusting his ability to see past the words and lies Monokuma created and into the hope she sees in him. In Chapter 6, Chiaki was the one who guided Hajime to see the reality that whether or not he had a talent was irrelevant. It was due to her support and encouragement that he was finally able to overcome despair. Before she was shut down along with the program, he thanked her for her help and promised never to forget her. Throughout her free time events, it is somewhat implied that Hajime and Chiaki's relationship extends beyond the regular friendship Hajime and the others hold to a deep, everlasting friendship. The talks the two have progressed from mere small talk to friendlier and playful yet also serious and consoling (usually from Chiaki to Hajime). There are also romantic connotations, such as both blushing when she trips and he catches her and her complimenting him on being well-built. When Chiaki mysteriously reappears to Hajime, it is shown that when he refuted everyone's statements in the final Endless Debate, everyone saw a vision of the closest person to them, further showing Chiaki is the closest person to Hajime. Hajime insists on her person-ness, even after discovering her nature as an AI. When Hajime finally gets to tell her "Thank you," which is, in turn, responded in kind, it is implied that both their words carry a deeper meaning. When the battle of hope and despair ends, and Hajime and the 77th Class get on a ship, Hajime sees an illusion of her talking to him, smiling as it tells him to move towards the future. Nagito Komaeda Nagito was the first student Hajime encountered on the island. He was the only one to stay with unconscious Hajime and escorted him to introduce himself to the other students. He also helped Hajime during most investigations. Though sometimes annoyed by Nagito, Hajime felt more relaxed around the other boy and believed that he's a kind person, though maybe not the most reliable. After learning about Nagito's twisted way of thinking, Hajime felt betrayed and scorned. He felt that Nagito was very dangerous, only wanted to make others suffer and could trick him again if they talked too much. He felt that he didn't understand his way of thinking at all. However, during his free-time events, Hajime kept attempting to understand Nagito's mindset and continued to talk with him. There are also several moments in the main game where Hajime comes very close to understanding Nagito's thinking, but then abandons the thought as he feels he's just over-thinking. In the end, it was Hajime's understanding of Nagito that ultimately thwarted his plan in Chapter 5. According to Nagito, Hajime was the first person in his life to take an actual interest in him. This is further proven by how he questions himself why he worries about someone like Nagito during the despair disease of Chapter 3. One of Nagito's main reasons for being interested in Hajime is that he claims they're similar, though Hajime denies this. This is also mentioned in the Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book, as in Hajime's relationship chart, Nagito states how he and Hajime are alike and have similarities. After learning about Nagito's backstory and illnesses in his free-time events, Hajime feels bad for him and is willing to forgive him. However, Nagito then says that it was all just lies, which shocks Hajime a bit. More confused than angry, Hajime leaves deep in thought and believes that at least some of Nagito's words were true. He expresses curiosity to see what Nagito would do if he one day achieved the hope he claims to be pining after, saying that he felt a 'strange connection' to him, though his confusion and uncertainty of him remain; however this leads to his wishing to understand Nagito in order to protect everyone else on the island from the malice he senses from Nagito. In Island Mode, Hajime spends time with Nagito, who is now much more harmless. However, Nagito's strange way of thinking still confuses and creeps Hajime out at the times. In the ending, Nagito hesitantly asks for Hajime's friendship and Hajime accepts it without much consideration, though he noticed that the wording seemed to start as a love confession and expected more. Nagito reveals that his way of thinking has changed for the better after his time with Hajime. Thanks to that, Hajime feels that they can eventually reach an understanding. As shown in Danganronpa 2.5, Hajime wished to wake up Nagito from his coma and was worried of him. After Nagito woke up, the two rejoined in friendly terms. At first, he assumed Hajime was Izuru, but then corrected himself by saying he must be Hajime. Hajime helped him up in the way that resembles their first meeting inside the program. Nagito says he believed in Hajime to wake him up and later he takes Hajime's hand as the class moves aboard, planning to go towards hope. Later in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Hope, Hajime and Nagito can be seen smiling and eating together on the boat. Even though Hajime earlier explained that he is now both Hajime and Izuru, Nagito continues to call him Hajime. Because of all they have been through, Hajime finally comes to an understanding with Nagito. In an Otomedia poster, which was released after the anime, Nagito is seen giving Hajime a small bag of fortune cookies as a gift while they are on the ship, presumably after the anime's story. Hajime appears flattered as he takes the gift, smiling in a slightly abashed manner. In the magazine's interview, Nagito is asked what autumn food reminds him of Hajime. He answers a "chestnut in its burr", comparing it to Hajime's hair, but after being told it's too normal of an answer, he goes on to explain that to properly eat one you have to go through a lot of work. He states that "Not being straightforward… it’s like Hinata-kun, right?". In turn, Hajime answers that Nagito reminds him of "the rice of a new crop" (referring to rice freshly harvested during the fall season) because of Nagito's hair's color. He also mentions that due to Nagito's "poor grip on reality", it's difficult to appoint him to a food with distinct taste. Kazuichi Soda Hajime is a close friend of Kazuichi's. Kazuichi latches onto Hajime, calling him his "soul friend". Hajime is sometimes annoyed by the other boy. Throughout their friendship, a brief break up ensues when he blames Hajime for "leading them" into Monokuma's trap and ends up turning to Nagito instead. They later make up however. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Edit The two seem to be on good terms with each other after the events of Chapter 2, when Fuyuhiko is intent on changing himself. They are also willing to stay and focus on their friends that catch despair disease in chapter 3. Though initially, Fuyuhiko did not attempt to form a friendship with Hajime, their relationship changes relatively in the end. Fuyuhiko considered Hajime as the "Ultimate Counselor" due to his nature that give the students confidence to endure everything that they have. In his last Free Time Events, the two of them did a sakazuki, a Japanese ritual of exchanging cups to symbolize sworn brothers and pledge loyalty. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan seems to have formed a liking for Hajime as he is the first person (on the Island) to have gone up to her and spoke to her, not wishing to bully her but only to have a casual conversation. Though nervous and stuttering at first, she gradually lightens up, even asking him to come back and talk to her again. Hajime is also the first person she admits to that she is glad that there is nobody to stomp on her and abuse her on the island. Mikan also chases Hajime around with a syringe a few times, wanting to give him an injection, and was found sleeping on him several times in Chapter 3. In the third trial, she uses him to give herself an alibi in the morning when they first discover the corpse. In Chapter 3, when Hajime accuses Mikan of killing Ibuki and Hiyoko, she becomes furious, and obviously denies this. This act upsets Hajime, who doesn't want to believe she's the culprit as much the others, who are in shock at his accusation. Despite this, Hajime reluctantly shows evidence that points to her being the murderer. He tells Mikan to give it up, so he can still believe in her in the end. But Mikan's personality has already changed, and she was executed, leaving nothing but her malice for Hajime and the others. In her free-time events, when Mikan explains her reasons for becoming a nurse, Hajime is disturbed and is afraid to show any signs of weakness or sickness around her. However, he also feels bad for her and believes that she is not to be blamed for the way she is now. During the events of Island Mode, Mikan is very happy to be Hajime's friend and has a clear romantic interest in him. In her ending, she is even ready to go as far as to cripple him in some way so that they would be together forever. However, Hajime proposes to her instead, causing her to declare that she would become his own private nurse and take care of him forever. Peko Pekoyama During her Free Times Events, Hajime helps Peko to learn how to smile again. Despite not sharing a close relationship with her in the main story, he interestingly has a romantic interest in her in the Free Time Events, much more straightforward than with any other character. Ironically, Peko is also the only character who is outright confirmed to definitely not have feelings for him, only liking him as a friend. Hajime thought he might be in love with Peko and assumed she liked him back, but in reality she is in love with Fuyuhiko and wishes for Hajime's advice. Though he's hurt to not have his feelings responded, Hajime wants to support Peko as a friend. Ibuki Mioda Ibuki and Hajime seem to be good friends, and they bond during club activities that Ibuki comes up with during her Free Time Events. Also during her Free Time Events, Ibuki has been trying to help Hajime remember his talent. She insists that it should've been obvious what she was trying to do, but Hajime claims that he didn't even realize it, and was touched that she was trying to help him. Ibuki often pokes fun at Hajime, saying that he has developed a crush on her or that he is sometimes looking for an excuse to be alone with her. Ibuki also gave Hajime some advice that even when people are constantly changing, either physically or otherwise, that they are always going to be their true selves and she made Hajime promise her that he will never give up on trying to find out his true self. In Hajime's official relationship chart, Ibuki states she wants him to be the drummer in her band, and insists that the two are in a band, even teaching him lessons. However, according to Hajime, she only taught him how to use a loudspeaker. Akane Owari Hajime and Akane do not interact much in the main story, though they have a fairly decent relationship and he does worry about her when she is stricken with the Despair Disease. They eventually become close during her Free Time Events; Hajime is rather horrified to hear of the poverty and implied sexual abuse Akane went through growing up, especially her nonchalance towards it. Though Akane has difficulty remembering his name, she worries about him not eating enough, in a similar way to how she worried about her younger siblings. He's annoyed by her forgetfulness and mentions thinking that she's a bit crazy, but he does envy her cheery attitude. During her final Free Time Events, she recalls his name correctly and accepts his advice about accepting and overcoming weakness rather than denying it. Nekomaru Nidai Nekomaru's Island Mode relationship differs from that of his real-life relationship with Hajime. During Nekomaru's Island Mode ending, he believes there is something inside Hajime, but he is unsure what it is. The correct answer is "hope", but if Hajime suggests "love", Nekomaru become surprised and then begins to consider that his feelings for Hajime are romantic. If Hajime chooses a bad option during an event Nekomaru will say: "Hmmm… That date wasn’t exciting at all… A detailed plan produces maximum results in both dating and training. You won’t make me fall for you if you act like this! Bye now!” showing that his feelings for Hajime appear to be on a romantic level. Teruteru Hanamura Gundham Tanaka At one point, Gundham is implied to have tried to follow Hajime and the rest of the students, though when discovered, he denied it and went away. Hajime and Gundham become rather good friends through Free-Time Events, and in his final FTE (which takes place in the Strawberry House), Gundham makes Hajime sign a contract via handshake and declares that with the contract, Hajime will not be permitted to die without exclusive permission from Gundham Tanaka himself. Hajime thinks to himself that he would like to return that promise back to Gundham, though he figured that Gundham might get angry instead. Comically, their handshake ends in a mutual hand-squeezing to the death. Hiyoko Saionji Hajime was curious of how she can be a high school student based on her height and appearance. Later during the game in Chapter 1, Hajime usually make remarks on Hiyoko in his inner thoughts and said that she has an Ultimate Bad Attitude. Hajime misjudged Hiyoko the first he introduced himself to Hiyoko in the Killing School Trip. He thinks that Hiyoko would be perfect to stand right next to flowers if she didn't have a rotten personality. He later warms up to Hiyoko and forms a sibling-like bond with her almost like the one she has with Mahiru. When Hiyoko tells him that most people fall asleep while watching her shows, Hajime told her he would stay awake for her during the show. Mahiru Koizumi While it was never showed in the main storyline, but in her Free Time Events, it's implied that Mahiru has romantic feelings towards Hajime. When Mahiru took a candid photograph of him, Mahiru didn't want to delete it even though Hajime told her to delete it. After revealing that she likes the candid of him, Mahiru blushed and ran away, saying that she needs to go somewhere. In her last Free Time Events, Mahiru asked Hajime to take a picture of her so she can see how Hajime saw her. She said that she liked Hajime's shot as much as her mother pictures she did. Mahiru also added that she would give him her old camera. In her Island Mode's ending, Mahiru thanked Hajime as she was able to find herself. It was the reason why she will hand him her old camera in appreciation and due to liking Hajime. Sonia Nevermind Sonia shown to be friendly with Hajime and took a liking of him during the course of Killing School Trip. In her Free time Events, she believed he was a hero from prophecy that would bring happiness to her land and wanted him to rule the Kingdom of Novoselic together after they escaped from the island. Chisa Yukizome Hajime first met Chisa when she came to get Chiaki to attend class. When Chisa came to him to ask him about the Reserve course, he told her about how he admired Hope's Peak Academy and why he enrolled himself in the Reserve Course. When he wondered why Chisa is concerned about a lowly Reserve Course student like himself, Chisa told him not to call himself lowly and that everything begins with believing in yourself. Makoto Naegi Makoto put Izuru and the other Remnants of Despair in the Neo World Program. After waking up from the program, Izuru who successfully restored his previous identity, Hajime, brought his classmates to help Makoto to prevent Ryota from using his brainwashing video. Hajime is very thankful to Makoto, because of his hope his classmates return to their original personalities before being brainwashed by Junko. Sakuya Izayoi Hinata_00.png Hinata_and_Kamukura_fusion.png Class_77-B_acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png Tumblr inline mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Event_97.png Event_136.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Reformed Villains Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Fallen Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Possesed Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters